Moon lux
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: Cuando te encuentras rodeada de gente disfrazada, y luces. Nunca sabes quien esta disfrazado y quien no. Para su desgracia, Amy Rose, descubrió esto. Al aceptar la invitación del misterioso erizo de su salón, de ojos verdes hipnotizantes. Deseara estar unos minutos antes, donde se encontraba sentada en esa banca rígida, aburrida. Pero sobre todo...Viva


**Los personajes de Sonic, no me pertencen. Son propiedad de la compañia de videojuegos "SEGA". **

**Es mi primer Fic, que he subido de esta trama en . Por lo que he decir que quiero que comenten y me den su opinion. :)**

**La trama principalmente trata de "Halloween"( Fista tradicional en Estado Unidos) Yo no he de adoptarla como propia, pero me llamo la atencion su concepto, por lo que he decidido hacer esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

** **Bajo la Luz De la Luna****

Su respiración era agitada y áspera. El viento helado golpeo contra su rostro, haciendo que sus púas se convirtieran un látigo al azotar contras sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su pie derecho choco contra la raíz de un árbol haciendo que su mejilla tocara la tierra húmeda de ese bosque mohoso. El pánico recorrió sus pupilas esmeraldas al sentir un aullido a la distancia. Rápida y Silenciosa. Poso su espalda contra la corteza de un árbol mientras tocaba partes de sus costillas rotas. Haciendo presión con su mano parar la rara hemorragia, soltó un gemido mientras jadeaba cansada.

Debió haberle hecho caso a Rouge cuando le advirtió que no se alejara mucho de la ciudad. Su disfraz de vampiresa había quedado, la mayor parte, roto. Enganchado contra algún árbol cercano. Unos pasos pesados hicieron que su piel se achinara. Por el borde de su ojo pudo ver como ese ser agazapado corría atreves de los arbustos en su búsqueda. Como si le hubiesen puesto un resorte en el trasero comenzó a correr. Sin importarle que las ramas bajas de los arboles chocaran contra su mejilla causando, seguramente varios rasguños. Sus rodillas chocaban y se raspaban en cada arbusto pinchoso. No le importaba nada de eso, ella simplemente quería escapar de ese ser que corría hacia ella con el fin de devorarla.

Mientras corría las situaciones que le había llevado a la que estaba viviendo ahora llegaron a su mente.

**_-Flash Back-_**

-¡Esto será perfecto para impresionar a Sonic!-grito emocionada una eriza rosa, baja y esbelta. Mientras veía un vestido largo y elegante; ni muy revelador, ni muy anticuado. Perfecto. Era la palabra para describirlo en plenitud.

-Te queda perfecto. Con tu figura trabajada y tu pelaje tan característico, ese color negro combina a la perfección- opino la murciélago analizándola por encima de su hombro derecho. Ella a diferencia de Amy, era…¿Cómo decirlo? Provocadora, incitadora. Su vestimenta consistía en un top negro algo rasgado al igual que un short del mismo material y color. Dejando poco a la imaginación de alguien, además de que sus largas piernas era cubiertas por unas botas largas que llegaban hasta la mitad de su muslo. Mientras que un sombrero puntiagudo y echado hacia atrás, decoraba todo su cabello color blanco.

Sin duda Rouge, era hermosa. Poseedora de un cuerpo escultural y una altura envidiable.

Ella, era todo lo contrario a Amy. Que tenía una altura que se consideraba a una niña de quince años o menos. Bajita. Esbelta. E insegura de si misma. ¿Cómo podía remediar eso? Sencillo, tomar de ejemplo a Rouge.

Ella y la murciélago habían compartido muchas cosas, cuando ella se mudo a ese pequeño pueblo denominado "Central City". Desde ese día, Rouge había tomado un rol de madre que de amiga. A pesar de que ella le ganaba por casi una década de edades, eso no significaba que cada vez que hacia algo malo, la regañara hasta quedarse sin aire. Pero luego, querer saber todo los chismes del barrio.

Desde que había llegado a esa mugre de pueblo. Había notado ciertos aspectos, en las personas y sus acciones, que le había llamado poderosamente la atención. Podía notar un cierto temor en sus ojos cada vez que llegaba la noche y por una extraña razón, las calles quedaban solitarias al pasar las diez de la noche. Rouge decía que era unos pueblerinos, que no le diera importancia. Pero luego de semanas se había acostumbrado a esas actitudes.

Esa noche era Halloween, por lo que en el gimnasio de esa pequeña ciudad, se realizaba una fiesta. Rouge la trago (obligadamente) a comprar un disfraz. A ella no le llamaba la atención prefería quedarse en casa a leer un libro o a dibujar algo que le llamara la atención. Peor no hubo un no cuando, la murciélago le señalo quien iba a esa fiesta. Allí se encontraba, con un vestido de vampiresa rodeando sus cuervas esbeltas.

Una vez en el gimnasio el olor a humo de cigarro y a sudor era el que dominaba en el pesado ambiente. Rouge apenas entro fue el centro de la atención.

-Niña, no te alejes del pueblo. ¿Te quedo claro?-como siempre hacia cuando ella le decía esa frase, asintió- Llámame al celular cuando te quieras ir o cuando me necesites- comento antes de desaparecer por la multitud.

Aburrida y algo mareada por el humo del lugar se sentó en una banca allí cercana. Todos llevaban disfraces, por lo que le fue imposible reconocer a su amigo cuando la rodeo por detrás con su fuerte brazo. Al principio se asusto pero luego de ver unos ojos color dorado mirándola con diversión soltó un suspiro risueño.

-¿Qué hay "Rosada"?-pregunto tan carismático en sus palabras como en sus gestos.

-Nada que decir. Aburrida… ¿y tú?-la pregunta le resulto estúpida al pensar que ella era la única rara en ese ámbito.

-Pasándola de maravilla. ¿Y adivina porque?-pregunto como un niño, sin darle tiempo a contestar contesto-¡Porque aquí esta Blaze!...Y la puedo molestar como es debido- inflo su pecho orgulloso mientras sus labio inferior se elevaba hacia arriba.

-Que bien Silver…-contesto sin prestarle atención.

-¿Qué te sucede Rosada?-pregunto curioso. Amy ignorando su apodo simplemente lo miro nerviosamente, si Silver se enteraba de que estaba esperando a ese maldito erizo azul. Seguramente se largaría a reír e informaría a todos los integrantes de esa fiesta que ella sentía atracción por ese raro erizo azul.

-Nada…es simplemente que me siento mareada-mintió riendo nerviosa.

-No te creo ni una mierda...-su amigo fue interrumpido por la eriza cuando le dijo que mirara hacia atrás. Mecánicamente se giro encontrándose con una felina color lila que caminaba hacia el centro de la pista-Como te decía "Rosada" tengo que ir a joder la existencia de alguien más por lo tanto ¡Nos vemos!- la saludo dejando su vaso de cerveza en la mano de la eriza.

Amy vio su espalda musculosa marcharse a lo lejos. Silver era unos de los jugadores destacados del pueblo, por lo que una sonrisa y un poco de ese carisma dejaban babeando a varias chicas del colegio. Pero una no. Al principio tanto ella como él, se habían sorprendido que Blaze (la nueva chica del pueblo) no le encantara esa actitud, sino que parecía odiarla. El cabron de Silver, aprovechando eso se pasaba días enteros molestándola.

Estaba viendo a la distancia cuando sintió como alguien la miraba con intensidad. Giro su rostro y casi cae de la banca cuando noto quien estaba a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa perfecta en su rostro.

-Hola…-saludo con su voz suave y relajada. Ella, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios- ¿Tomas cerveza?-la pregunta la dejo aun mas desorbitada, miro el vaso que sostenía su mano. Si, estaba lleno de cerveza, pero ella la había probado una vez, le resulto asquerosa.

-No…se la sostenía a un amigo…-su voz sonaba pequeña y ridícula- Ten, seguramente él no la quera….

-Gracias, pero a mí tampoco me llama la atención-contesto con una elegancia digna de él- Tú eres Amy ¿Verdad?-su corazoncito brinco en su pecho al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de sus labios.

-Si…

-Mi nombre es Sonic…No creo que me conozcas, curso contigo este año-¿Cómo no conocerlo? Si él era el dueño de sus desvelos.

-Si…Te recuerdo…

-bueno, supongo que esta fiesta me está aburriendo. Y dudo que mis amigos se quieran ir, están muy entretenidos-dijo apuntando hacia un grupo de muchachos tan apuestos que parecían irreales, al igual que él- ¿Te gustaría salir a pasear?

Como un robot ella asintió, dudando si estaba soñando o era cierto lo que en esos momentos le sucedía- Si.

Caminaron varias calles hasta que un frondoso bosque se poso enfrente de ellos. Con una mirada confiada él la condujo hacia el interior. Ella simplemente se dejo llevar. Había algo en esa mirada color verde que la hipnotizo. Dejándola sin aliento. Sabía que Rouge se enojaría con ella por alejarse tanto, pero estaba con Sonic, él había mostrado caballerosidad en cada gesto o acto que hacía. ¿Cómo desconfiar de aquello?

Mantenía una charla entretenida, mientras él apartaba cada rama alta de su camino dándole mayor facilidad de desplazarse entre ese sendero. Se divertían. Pero de la nada él ahogo una risa para luego posar la mirada al nublado cielo de esa noche.

La luna se reflejaba en toda su plenitud, dándole una luz simulándose a la del día. Amy miraba hacia la luna con una sonrisa, pero al escuchar un bajo –"¡Mierda!"- Se giro hacia su acompañante.

Lo que vio la dejo boca abierta. Allí con sus manos apretando fuertemente su sien y su espalda encorvada, se encontraba Sonic jadeando sonoramente. Dio un paso hacia él pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Espeluznantes rasgos se formaron en su en sus fracciones perfectas. Conillos puntiagudos se dibujaron en su dentadura perfecta. No supo en qué momento su compostura corporal cambio, era grande y corpulento. Un aullido animal, salió de su garganta al momento que su brazo pesado se tendía hacia ella volándola varios metros hacia atrás.

Chillo un grito cuando sintió como algo dentro de ella se quebraba. No tuvo que pensar nada, apenas vio la oportunidad corrió hacia un lado inespecífico.

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

¿Esa era la forma con la que iba a morir?¡Valla mierda!

Ya no podía más cada vez sus lado derecho se entumecía más. Quería seguir corriendo, buscar ayuda y liberarse de ese ser que cada vez se sentía más cerca de su espalda. Pero sus ojos cayeron al igual que su cuerpo sobre una capa de roció que caía en ese claro rodeado de arboles.

Unas pisadas pesadas llegaron hasta ella, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en unos pies normales y corrientes. Rascando su nuca con su mano sonrió mostrando aun esos conillos notorio en su mandíbula. Con la fragilidad que tenía un cirujano, la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola con delicadeza. Una vez que la miro una vez más, le susurro claro y fuerte en su oído.

-¡Feliz Halloween, Amy!- Mezclado en el chillido de los arboles oscuros como la muerte. Su sombra se perdió entre los arboles de ese bosque espeso.

* * *

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D...Informo que poseeo un blog, por lo que no me caera nada mal que lo visiten**__ ;)...-__ . - _

**Solo copia la direccion en la barra de arriba y te dirijira a él ;)...Deseo saber sus opiniones con respecto a la historia.**

**¡Adios! :D**


End file.
